Other Life: Solaria
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: A new virtual game was announced in the Mushroom Kingdom almost everyone in the kingdom rushes to buy it they're sent to Isle of Solaria, a medieval themed land where players can explore the landscape and take on many adventures but as Bowser plans he alters the settings where the players cant leave and death in the game is death in reality. O.C's are accepted.
1. IntroSign-up

"Welcome a virtual reality game where you get to explore the vast and enormous land of Solaria, fight many challenging foes, explore dangerous dungeons solo or co-op with friends, and aim to be on top join the adventure in the land of Solaria" A advertisement announced on the TV's of every owners home in the Mushroom Kingdom. "With the new Virtual Helmet your actually in the game join now."

Bowser tapped his fingers in joy as he saw the ad his plans were already turning.

"In order to join you must first create your own avatar please follow these instructions.

Name:

Appearance:

Weapon Favorite and types:

species (please keep it human like):

Personality:

And now your ready to start your new adventure join in on the adventure. We will see you in Solaria."

**Well my lil sis forced me to make a story me and Haileythezombiequeen are now making an O.C story together so I am looking forword to it though it may be hard but I need something to keep me occupied but Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser belong to Nintendo I have no rights to them I only own the plot, please join in the comments. And to be honest I had to make up a name for the land and I made an awful one**

**Update: Hi Hailey here big brother forgot to put personality we faced a few problems but i fixed it have a great day and hope you enjoy our story as we go**


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a week after the announcement of the new game many fans slept outside the stores waiting for them to open the next morning to become the first to get a copy.

_"Using the Virtual Helmet was the most difficult part of the development," _Professor E. Gadd said as they interviewed him. _"the helmet connects to the human nerves and puts it to rest as the character can now move the nerves are in the character as well as the human spirit, so in other words we are the characters."_

"Wow the professor sure has outdone himself." Peach said looking at the television then she looked at her Virtual Helmet, she had ordered them earlier and some for the rest of her friends.

"Hurry up Luigi, boot up!" Mario said at his home as he put on his helmet and laid down in his bed.

"I'm going." Luigi said looking at his helmet.

They looked like normal bicycle helmet although it was gray, had three lights and a cord sticking from the top which connected to the console, a blue visor which only covered the users eyes had a battery charging sign and the time as well.

"I'm nervous." Mario said as they both laid in their own beds.

_"Virtual helmet boot-up..." _A voice said in the helmet. _"Sight...check, hearing...check, taste... check, touch... check, sending you to Solaria."_

Mario soon felt himself falling for a few seconds then he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He thought he wasn't in his house in front of him was a large castle with flags of green suns fluttering in the wind, but he and Luigi stood inside a garden with white columns and old mid-eval building around them.

"This is... Solaria?" Luigi gasped looking around.

"We are literally moving with no sort of control anywhere." Mario gasped and swung his arms. "This is awesome."

More players began to spawn in the game soon the whole garden was being filled with others who had purchased the game.

"Welcome to Solaria heroes enjoy your adventure!" A voice said then the gates around them opened and everyone began to explore the new word everyone was dressed in different colored tunics Mario's was red and Luigi's green matched them perfectly.

"Welcome mate buy your weapons here!" A man said at a stand as he sold swords and other weapons.

"Nah buy some magical equipment from here!" A old man said selling strange bottles of fluids.

"Luigi we should buy a few weapons at least." Mario said opening his menu with the wave of his hand.

"We only had one-hundred ching." Luigi added.

"Well at least a sword or something." Mario said he walked up to the man.

"Welcome young lad choose a weapon of your choice." He laughed Mario and Luigi looked down at the display cases which contained short axes, swords, knives.

"You don't have anything more ranged do you?" Luigi asked.

"Nay mate, you need to be a higher level and have a bow skill." He said of course he wasn't a NPC.

"Well..." Mario thought looking at only three weapons. "I'll take the short sword."

"That'll be twenty." He replied Mario handed him the gold in exchange for the sword as soon as he felt it Mario was surprised.

"It actually weighs." Mario said lifting the sword in the air then swung it. "No way it feels so real."

"Well of course it real now what about you?" The man asked Luigi.

"I'll just get the knife." He replied and paid for the knife. They both walked into the outskirts of Solaria and looked around.

"He said we were low levels we should try to level up." Mario said to his brother. He nodded and swung his knife in the air.

"Yeah we need to go explore those dungeons. I say we start here first." Luigi replied a wild pig spawned right in front of them it glared at them with red eyes and stamped it hooves in the ground.

"We have our first target." Mario raised his sword and charged at the pig, the pig snorted and charged at him and tackled him making Mario lose life.

"Wow bro you were hurt by a pig." Luigi chuckled and tossed his knife and impaled it in the pigs chest.

"Shut it.." Mario said getting up. He lunged at the wounded boar and swung his blade defeating it. "Nice we defeated a simple pig lets go find something more complicating."

By the afternoon they had found nothing but pigs and blobs of slime they laid down by a beach and relaxed a bit.

"Pretty cool to move your body as you fight huh?" Luigi broke the silence.

"Yeah seems like we've teleported out of the Mushroom Kingdom or something." Mario replied putting his sword in the sand.

They stopped as they heard a growling sound and it was very close to them. "M-mario." Luigi whispered pointing at a large crab, it was more bigger than the kind people ordered it smelled like the sea and raw fish and had a green and blue shell protecting it's whole body.

"We're only level five can we take on such a monster?" Mario muttered. "Lets make him for dinner!" He shouted and charged. The King Crab as it was called knocked him aside and grabbed Luigi with his other claw.

"Mario help!" He shouted trying to break free.

"On my way!" Mario shouted back and got up again this time he avoided the crab's attack and stuck his blade under the monsters shell. "Perfect hit." He thought and watched as Luigi escaped and impaled the crab's eye.

"No good." Luigi said as they both backed away slowly Mario's blade was still under the crab and Luigi couldn't get close to striking distance.

"Fire!" A voice shouted then loud cannon fires were heard and hit the crab making it tip over. In the sea was a small ship with only one man inside who had long raven black hair than was in a ponytail and a coat with a hat making him a pirate more than a savior.

"Some assistance." Luigi said and charged at the King Crab this times stabbing it in the weak point, Mario pulled his blade out and cut a arm off and then it's eye.

"Fire number two!" The pirate shouted firing more cannons this time the crab exploded into blue dust.

_"Level up Luigi 6, Mario 6, Captain Tamarind 11." _The voice in their minds told them. _"Mario obtained King Crab's shell and King Crab's meat." _

"Alright level up!" Mario punched the air and sat down. The ship crashed into the sand next to them and the pirate got out laughing.

"That was some fine teamwork me and my cannon." The pirate said as he got more closer Mario saw more of his features like a scar on his right eye,a gold tooth, and blue eyes.

"Thank you we couldn't have won without your help." Luigi got up and shook the pirate's hand.

"Well mate I would charge ya' but both of you are new here oin Solaria my name is Tamarind, Captain Tamarind." He said fixing his coat as if it were coming off.

"Nice uniform Tamarind." Mario said.

"Captain, Tamarind." He corrected him.

"_Captain_ Tamarind." Mario said again.

"Thank you mate, Blackstache's coat increases my HP and defense up a bit and my hat is for show I had an eye patch but it seemed dumb." Tamarind said looking at his black coat and fixed his boots.

"Mario we should log off we've been here for hours." Luigi said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Mario gasped and opened his menu but he didn't see the log-off button. "It's not here?"

"What do mean not there!" Tamarind shouted and opened his menu. "Bloody rump, the lads right."

"Is it bugged? How long will we be here?!" Luigi panicked but he was punched in the face by Tamarind before he began a panic attack.

"Calm down it should be up in no time lassy!" He shouted.

"How long?" Mario asked now Tamarind said nothing.

"Until someone in the real world removes the helmet." Tamarind sighed. "But I live alone."

"We do too!" Mario and Luigi said together.

"We're all trunked." Tamarind sighed. Bells began to ring not jolly bells more of the bells that rang when a funeral began. All three of them were then teleported right back to where they began.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tamarind said pulling a musket out from his belt. Then the castle that stood in the middles broke and people gasped Mario realized everyone was back in the center.

"Fools!" A voice boomed a large dark figure formed from the smoke it slowly materialized to their nemesis.

"Bowser." Mario whispered Bowser way taller than the King Crab looked down at everyone.

"Welcome to my world." He laughed but spoke in a warming manner.

** Well chapter two everyone remember if you'd like to join go back to the sign in and post yourself in the reviews it means not only allot to me but to you as well for allowing me to add you in the story... as well as all Mario based characters like Luigi, Peach and Bowser belong to Nintendo I own no right to them.**

**O.C's**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**

**Soon to appear O.C's **

**Mywithe Unudhu- geddiknight**

**Pataknight- me**

**Hailey- my little sister**

**Thank you for reading please review and enjoy...**


	3. Chapter 2

Bowser looked down at all the players Mario and Luigi hid their faces behind other players they couldn't get caught now.

"Welcome to Solaria, I welcome you to my world." Bowser raised his arms out.

"This isn't a event must be some sort of opening ceremony." Captain Tamarind chuckled putting his sword back in his scabbard.

"No it isn't!" Luigi whispered fiercely.

"Eh why do you say that lad." Tamarind raised an eyebrow.

"That's Bowser he's up to no good." Mario answered with a whisper. Tamarind looked up at Bowser. "Just act normal we don't know what he's up to."

"Alright lad but he keeps looking at the crowd as he talks." He replied back and it was true as Bowser spoke he looked at every player in the crowd.

"He's looking for Peach, didn't she join in as well." Luigi asked. "And with all the other player here he's bound to find her."

"Shut up!" Tamarind kicked Luigi.

"I am sure everyone has noticed you can't log-out no need to worry, it was never there to begin with." Bowser chuckled now everyone began to worry. "It was how I designed it."

"He's kidding." Tamarind gasped clutching his swords grip tighter by every word.

"No one is allowed to leave the game and if anyone dares removes your helmets." Bowser had a smile on his face. "A microwave will be sent to your head and ZAP your dead."

"No way impossible!" Tamarind shouted over the yells and pleas of the other players.

"The battery won't die either they have internal batteries they won't die out!" Mario gasped holding down vomit.

"We're trapped in here!" Someone shouted pulling his hair as if he could remove his Virtual Helmet.

"As we speak those who were unsuspected have passed on due to my invention." Bowser continues. "By now the chance of helmet removal is very little, as for those of you in here in order to leave you must complete the game once your HP hits 0 your dead permantly. Good-bye and have fun." With that Bowser shimmered into darkness and disappeared.

"This is impossible." Tamarind sighed. "100 floors we can't reach them all in time."

"I agree we have to get going now!" Mario agreed. "It isn't a game anymore now it's life and death at hand."

The silence broke and people began to shove each other searching for exits or to end themselves believing it was all a nightmare.

"Lets move." Luigi shouted leading Mario and Tamarind out of the crowd and back into the fields.

"Let go of me mate!" Tamarind demanded.

"We're heading out to the next village someplace where we can get ready to try and clear all these dungeons." Mario explained.

"I can't lads, I am a captain I have me crew i ain't abandoning them." He replied with a sigh ending it. "Besides it night already you can't go out there more monsters will be lurking."

"I never thought of that but where can we stay?" Mario scratched his head.

"Stay aboard with me for the night at dawn you can leave off me and my crew will join ya' " He said smiling showing his gold teeth

Mario sighed. "Fine one night then we journey to the first dungeon." Tamarind nodded with a grin.

The ship Tamarind sailed in was beyond both Mario and Luigi's expectations no cob webs, dust, or dirty rats scurrying on the floor what they found was a more cleaner and organized ship.

"Welcome this came with the kit I bought as well feel free to do as you please monsters never attack this ship." Tamarind laughed. "Enjoy your night on my cruise."

A month had passed no one had found the boss and the deaths of other players rose by the day. Mario hadn't recived a word from Peach or Daisy or anyone else he could've known.

"A bloody month and still no sign of a boss we can't move on until we find it." Tamarind slurred.

"Aye captain where do you believe such a monster could be?" Butch asked as he cleaned the deck.

"Afraid, a coward such a beast is hiding, please that beast fears us lads!" He laughed throwing his bottle into the water.

"News is that there's a meeting to search for the boss." Allison added.

"A meeting? A whole month and now there's a meeting?" Luigi asked.

"If there's a meeting there's bound to be some sort of prize lads we all are going to attend this meeting." Tamarind ordered.

"Aye!" His crew shouted in agreement.

"But first sober up Captain." Mario sighed. It was noon and the meeting was held in the gardens where everyone began their adventure now only remained with a few who were willing to fight.

"Hello I have called fourth a meeting to discuss that we have found the boss." Said a guy with green hair in a mo-hawk. "Now we haven't entered yet but we need to make a battle plan."

"A plan why do we just take him out?!" Someone in the crowd shouted. Others murmured choosing sides.

"My name is Akio, now we have to divide ourselves into groups of six." The guy with the green mo-hawk said everyone looked at their buddies and began to open their menus.

"Allright Tamarind we already have our group." Mario patted the captain's shoulder.

"Sorry lad, I have a crew we already have six you need to form you own group." Tamarind said sending group requests to his crew.

"Alright I guess it's just you and me bro." Mario sighed and patted Luigi's back.

"What about those guys?" He asked pointing at a group of people two of them were Koopa the other were humans one small girl and a older boy.

The boy who wore a brown tunic sharpened a sword while the little girl had a sickle hanging from her belt.

The Koopas sat far from them one seemed more alien like with blue skin and a yellow shell but he had a wooden lance by his side. The other was taller he didn't say much as his ally spoke to him but he nodded once in a while he had orange skin and a red shell.

"We should recruit them." Mario nudged Luigi with his elbow. "The more allies the easier we can defeat this boss."

"Agreed." Luigi said getting up and walked over to the boy and girl. "Hello I am Luigi are you willing to join our raid party?" He asked.

"The name is Pataknight," The older boy said putting his sword away. "And this is Hailey, my younger sister."

"We'd love to join your group I'm only level 8 but I can be stronger." The girl awnsered.

"I'm level 10 I stick up in the frontlines." Pataknight added.

"Good now get ready tomorrow we will join the others in the raid." Luigi replied he watched as Mario talked to the Koopas.

"My name is Mywithe Unudhu we would be glad to join you guys on this attack." The blue-skinned Koopa said. "My friend here is Ulysses-Fonavan, he doesn't say much but he's very smart."

"We could use brains in the squad welcome aboard." Mario said after sending them group requests.

"I managed to get those two." Luigi patted Mario's back.

"I did too we already have six and are ready for tomorrow." Mario replied. "Hopefully we can make it."

"Don't say that." Luigi countered. "We need a place to stay and learn our new allies."

"Your right we have enough for tonight in the cheapest inn." Mario said checking his ching.

That night everyone sat in the room they had rented and began to get to know one and another. Mario memorized everyone's skill Ulysses was a heavy, Pataknight a infantry, Hailey a speed, and Mywithe a defender.

"I practice engineering as well I can build us a small turret from scraps but enemies can destroy them." Pataknight said taking a drink from his cup.

"I prefer to attack up close as well but my wooden halbred isn't strong enough yet." Mywithe laughed.

"I like to attack but big brother says to stay behind him." Hailey pouted swinging his sickle with her finger.

"If your health hits zero your dead." Mario replied to her.

"And you can't be in the frontlines unless you are better equiped." Pataknight added.

"Ulysses says we need better armor." Mywithe said.

"He's right with these tunics we don't stand much of a chance." Luigi agreed.

"Everyone time to rest up we have a raid to do in the morning." Mario said and turned off the lights. Everyone shuffled in their beds and dozed off. "Hopefully Peach is ok." He whispered to himself.

**Chapter two done within a day my hands are on fire sorry for mistakes my tool says I need to fix this and that and I used auto correct instead but I hope you enjoyed feel free to add more character, suggestions, and ideas. **

** Also Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser all belong to Nintendo we have no right to them.**

**O.C's are listed in teh following order.**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**

**Mywithe Unudhu- **

**Ulysses **-**Fonavan-** **geddiknight**

**Pataknight- LordPataknight0509**

**Hailey- me**

**Appearing O.C's**

**Megan McGee- Glumshanks **

**Bill Nye- Jobber Clobber**

**Ginger- SuperGuest (info needed please)**

**Sol Frost- seekerofsols**

**Please review on how we're doing danka **


	4. Chapter 3

When dawn first struck the sky the raiding party was slowly getting ready to beat the first boss many were nervous knowing they may perish others held strong putting behind their fear.

"Yesterday I witnessed many other players jumping to there deaths." Hailey whispered looking at the sunset.

"Some people don't believe events as they occur as if they're dreaming." Pataknight responded to her.

"But they weren't dreaming brother." She said looking at him.

"Did they think that Hail?" He looked back at her but she didn't say anything.

"I see you two are up." Mywithe yawned as he came outside.

"Yeah we're always up early." Hailey jumped onto the ground and pulled her sickle out.

"Is everyone up yet?" Mario asked as he joined them outside.

"Ulysses went to train a bit with the dummies at the plaza but yeah we're ready." Pataknight said pulling his sword out, a two-handed longsword. The group walked to the plaza where Ulysses and the other raiding parties were waiting.

"Team D you're late!" Aiko shouted at them.

"Sorry Aiko we were getting ready as well." Pataknight lied.

"Well that ain't enough the dungeon isn't far from here we descend to the lower until we reach the final boss." Aiko informed everyone. "Now lets go kick some ass!"

Everyone cheered and followed Aiko down a dirt-road weapons were raised in the air as people jeered and whooped.

"Ulysses lets move we got to catch up." Mario said chasing after them.

"We need to discuss tactics." Luigi suggested.

"You're right we're defense squad, we take out the minions the boss may spawn." Hailey said.

"Mario and Mywithe will disarm them then we switch with the others to finish them." Luigi explained his idea.

"We can't be reckless or we will be slaughtered." Ulysses finally said.

"Ulysses you talked at least we know you can." Mario patted the Koopa's back.

"Stop!" Aiko shouted all of a sudden. Everyone came to a halt in front of a large wooden door with mold growing on it.

"We're here." Someone whispered.

"Before we enter remember the plan A, B, C squads will attack the beast and D, E, F will defend us from any minions." Aiko said. "Lets win this!"

One last battle cry before the doors were open inside was a empty barren field with only twigs and leaves on the floor, surrounded by large oak trees making a ring around them at the end was another door, the exit.

"Where's the boss?" Luigi whispered looking around. A loud creaking sound was heard from under them like a branch falling from a tree down from the soil came a giant tree with the body of a trunk, a small wooden head with branches growing, short legs made of thick roots, and arms of branches.

"The Great Ent." Aiko muttered the Ent jumped and landed right before the group. "Attack!" He shouted.

"Lets give em hell boys!" Pataknight shouted raising his sword smaller ents grew by the Great Ent but they were armed with clubs and wooden shields.

"Yaaaaaaaargh!" Tamarind howled and pulled his sword out and held his musket with his other hand. Both forces charged at each other and swords and shields clashed all at once.

"Squad A, B, and C get the Great Ent the others take out those minions!" Aiko ordered.

"You ain't no boss to be in charge of me!" Tamarind laughed smacking aside a minion's sword with his hand and shooting it straight in th head with his musket.

"Parry!" Mario shouted to Mywithe as the minions swing at them, both of them hit the blades out of their hands letting Luigi and Ulysses take them down.

"Sentry going up!" Pataknight shouted building a wooden sentry turret from scraps he had.

"I'll cover you big brother!" Hailey said stepping in front of him bearing her curved blade.

"Take cover!" Aiko shouted as the Ent smacked aside the B squad they all vaporized at once. "No B squad! Hey defenses step it up your letting the minions get in our way!"

"On it!" Mario shouted putting more strength into his attacks. Tamarind laughed away hacking minions with his cutlass or blowing them away with his musket.

"Sentry up!" Pataknight shouted lighting the tip of his turret with fire it quickly began firing burning arrows at the minions. "This is a level 1 turret they won't hold very long!"

"Big brother!" Hailey shouted as she was disarmed.

"Die you bastard!" Mywithe shouted stabbing his halbred straight through the minion. "Hailey are you alright!" He asked her.

"Yeah I lost my sickle though." She replied looking everywhere.

"Ulysses cover the girl!" Mywithe shouted the giant Koopa trudged over to her and smacked aside any minion with his club.

"Mario the minions seem to be held off!" Luigi shouted. The Great Ent had faced his challenge he looked down at the fighters.

"I think he's almost ready to give up!" Tamarind smiled reloading his musket.

"Defense formation!" Aiko shouted everyone who had shields formed a wall while archers readied their arrows.

"Come at us bloody bastard!" Pataknight grunted. The giant looked weak his trunk body was chipped and ready to break with a blur they watched as Aiko got too cocky.

"Die you son of a -" He never completed his sentence as the Ent swung his arms and sent Aiko flying back.

"Aiko!" Mario shouted and ran to his side.

"Fire!" Someone shouted archers fired their volley, while those with spears tossed them at the Ent.

"Aiko are you alright?" Mario said watching his life bar deplete rapidly.

"F... so.. close." He mumbled holding his chest, in the game they didn't bleed it only showed where the target was hit.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You got reckless!" Mario shouted watching his HP slowly hit zero and like that Aiko vanished into blue shards.

"HOLD!" Tamarind shouted to the defenses as they endured another blow of the Ent's swings.

"Sentry down!" Pataknight shouted the little sentry he had made was now nothing but scraps once more as he beated off the minions that destroyed it. The defenses pushed forward allowing Mywithe able to strike the Ent's feet.

"Volley number two!" A boy with a white and black jumpsuit shouted releasing his arrows along with the others the Ent roared and fell down.

"Get him!" Luigi shouted and everyone quickly ran to the monster and began to stab it some climbed on top and stabbed it in the chest while other s stabbed it in the head.

"Stop!" The boy with the jumpsuit shouted they all watched as the Great Ent broke into millions of blue shards.

_"Congratulations boss 1 down." _With that everyone cheered and threw their weapons down.

"Sweet." Pataknight said checking his inventory."Jungle ambush coat boosts my health and defense but make me weaker to fire." He pressed equip and a long brown jacket covered with leaves, twigs, and mud replaced his shirt.

"That's bad I think." Luigi replied since fire was a main weapon in places.

"We did it lads we beat the first boss!" Tamarind laughed shooting the air.

"Yeah we have 99 more to go now!" Hailey shouted with excitement. The next world was quite strange as they went lower they expected to be in a rocky area but instead they were in another grassy plains but not a forest.

"I thought these were dungeons?" Mario looked around.

"I like this better to be honest." Mywithe said.

"Agree." Tamarind raised his hand.

"The next village isn't far from here it's still daylight lets rest there." Hailey suggested looking at her map.

"Cheers to the defeat of the first boss!" Mywithe cheered holding his glass in the air.

"Cheers!" Mario said along with the others. The village was nice the houses were made from wood but they still had fire to keep them warm as well as a tavern.

"These bloody bosses don't know whats coming to them!" Pataknight shouted getting a refill on root beer.

"This boss was a shrub see I told ya' he was weak!" Tamarind boasted, the tavern was busy with players and NPC's since the Great Ent was defeated players were already pouring into the second floor.

"Lets see the next bosses come!" Mario shouted after that night three days passed they had beat the second boss a giant golem named the Gear Golem, the third was fish named the Sea Terror, they stood at the fourth floor.

"Men we have enough to buy ourselves a house of our very own." Tamarind said counting everyones ching.

"I say we take it soon we don't have to pay to stay in inns." Mario said there were murmurs of agreement.

"We'll set out to buy a house Mario you and my crew stay here until we find one." Tamarind grunted as if he wasn't happy with the idea.

"All right see ya' captain." Butch said then when they were out of sight the crew began to talk all at once.

"We're getting a house how exciting!" Allison squealed.

"We need furniture though!" Robert said.

"He's right we should go to the dungeon to earn more cash." Butch added.

"Yeah lets!" Mario knew it was getting out of control.

"Hey now wait-" He began but before he knew it they were in the dungeon the floors were made from minerals of all colors and the enemies there were very easy.

"Look men a treasure chest!" Allison pointed at a box in the middle of a room.

"Boxes like that mean prizes." Butch smiled with a greedy smirk.

"No, we have enough money lets go." Spark interrupted Mario was slowly learning all their names.

"Spark, Robert, Allison, Butch, and Steven." He thought.

"No, more, we need more." Steven growled Mario looked at the box then it hit him.

"No wait don't go in there!" Mario chased after them then the walls shook. "It's a trap!"

Enemies fell from the roof dirty men with long dirty beards with torn clothes and crazy looks in their eyes with their decayed teeth called Wildmen and dwarves in miners uniforms and pickaxes surrounded the team.

"Hold!" Butch shouted but he was only armed with a simple spear.

"Escape orb!" Robert shouted throwing a blue orb which was supposed to teleport them all back to the entrance but it bounced back to his hands.

"What the hell it isn't working!" Steven shouted pulling his musket out and shot the enemies. Robert was knocked down and then was being stabbed by the Miners.

"Arh! Help!" He shouted then his health reached zero and he disappeared.

"Die mother f-" Butch shouted but he was slammed into the ground and disappeared as well.

"They're too powerful!" Allison shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Defend as a group!" Mario shouted. "Steven, Robert, Spark!" He shouted but none of them were in sight.

"I don't want to die! i don't want to die!" Allison kept repeating. Mario hacked and slahsed through his enemies but the number seemed endless the last thing he saw was Allison get stabbed straight through the mouth and she blew up into blue shards.

**Super late... 5 A.M woke up with an idea and I had to start writing. Also disclaimer:Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser all belong to Nintendo we have no right to them.**

**O.C's are listed in teh following order.**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**

**Mywithe Unudhu- **

**Ulysses **-**Fonavan-** **geddiknight**

**Pataknight- LordPataknight0509**

**Hailey- Haileythezombiequeen**

**Appearing O.C's**

**Megan McGee- Glumshanks **

**Bill Nye- Jobber Clobber (PM me please)**

**Ginger- SuperGuest (info needed please)**

**Sol Frost- seekerofsols**


	5. Chapter 4

"Let me die." Mario thought to himself as he could heard the clanking sounds of Miner's pickaxes hitting the floor as they walked and Wildmen's creepy laughter as they slowly surrounded him.

"Target breach!" Someone behind the door shouted then it was kicked down two players came inside the first was black and white jumpsuit and the second was some sort of human bobcat.

"There he is Sol provide me cover while I grab him!" The humanoid said pulling her sword from her belt.

"On it go!" The archer named Sol shouted firing multiple arrows at the enemies. Mario couldn't move he was still in shock after leading Tamarind's crew to their deaths he just wanted to die now he was leading two more victims to their demise.

"Almost there!" The humanoid growled getting closer to Mario she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside.

"Megan watch out!" Sol shouted ran to help his ally. Megan kicked down a Miner and slashed his head off and resumed dragging Mario outside. After Sol had closed the door both him and Megan chuckled.

"One hell of a fight." Megan chuckled catching her breath.

"Yeah we saved this guy at least." Sol said putting his bow away. "Hello my name is Sol Frost."

"My name is Megan McGee." The bobcat humanoid winked at Mario.

"Why did you just let me die?" Mario whispered to them.

"What?" Sol asked.

"Why didn't you let me die?!" Mario repeated louder this time. " I lead five people to their deaths."

Mario was punched in the face before he could begin. "You didn't kill them the bloody Miners did, no Bowser did and as far as we know what happens after they are vaporized they could be in some sort of coma!" Sol shouted and tossed Mario aside.

"Sol calm down." Megan held his arms back.

"People blaming themselves make me sick." He muttered and spat at Mario's feet. "Lets go." Sol and Megan lead Mario outside the dungeon and back to the town square.

"Mario there you are!" Luigi shouted running towards his brother. The others followed right behind him including Tamarind.

"We bought ourselves a home back at the gardens, now we won't need to pay to bloody inns anymore since we have our own homes." Mywithe said with Ulysses right behind him.

"We are flat broke but with me crew we should reach our old due." Tamarind said then he began looking behind the three. "Where is my crew, we can't waste time we have dungeons that need plundering not one wink of sleep until dusk." he continued looking around.

Mario stood silently until Sol spoke for him. "My name is Sol Frost we found your friend trapped but he was alone, we also found a few weapons on the ground. We were too late." Sol bowwed his head.

"Too late? What do ya' mean too late where's Butch we need a map to plan." Tamarind chuckled nervously as if Sol had been lying.

"Butch didn't make it. Me and Sol only found Mario but your crew is in a better place now." Megan bowwed her head as well.

"Your lying! No!" The enraged captain shouted and grabbed him by the collar choking him in midair. "You! I trusted you! You let my crew die and yet you lived!"

"Captain stop!" Hailey tried to jump in but Pataknight caught her.

"This isn't our war, you of all people should know your place." He told her.

"How did they go?" Tamarind growled holding Mario's neck tighter. Mario thought of this Robert was stabbed in the back by a group of Miners, Butch was stabbed in the chest, and Allison stabbed in the mouth, he didn't know what happened to Spark, Steven, or Robert.

"Honorably." He managed to say but he closed his eyes trying to wipe the sound of Tamarind's crew crying and screams. The Captain dropped Mario and put his sword in his scabbard.

"I'll join you until we clear this game but heed my words Mario: I don't trust you consider yourself lucky your not dead." Tamarind told him.

"Lets go home guys." Mywithe interupted them before anything else could happen.

"I have my own home back at my ship." Tamarind said and walked away.

"He will calm down. Sol, Megan why don't you join us?" Luigi asked them Sol looked uneasy and Megan seemed sort of excited.

"Sure... I guess but we really don't have much money." Sol replied.

"No worries you saved my bro it's the only way we can repay you guys." Luigi said. The group teleported back to the gardens to a cabin, nothing too fancy just a plain wooden cabin that had a chimney, a patio in the back, and a well.

"Not bad." Mario clicked his tongue the inside was nice as well furniture was already included with a stove, beds, and working water.

"Costed all of our money though." Pataknight said opening his menu and pressed his inventory.

"Well everyone just stay and relax for the day we need to find more info on this boss." Mywithe annouced. Ulysses being a giant layed down on a steel-framed couch and dozed off.

"I'll prepare dinner." Hailey shouted and ran to the kitchen.

"She's too fast I'll go hunting." Pataknight said pulling out a hunting knife.

"I'll join you as well." Sol added himself in his party.

"I'll help Mywithe with his research." Megan said and went with Mywithe to the table. Mario looked at everyone for some reason he felt as if they were all conected working together

Mario walked to the kitchen and found Hailey tapping around on her menu screen opening spices and foods they magically formed on the table waiting to be cooked.

"Oh, hello _herr _Mario." She said as she equiped her apron.

"You're so young and know how to cook." Mario asked her.

"_Ja, _in reality too but on here it's easy just upgarde your cooking skills." Hailey answered.

"Cooking skills?" Mario asked confused.

"What, you didn't know you can upgrade your skills after you level up your given points to upgrade yourself in hobbies, physical, and skills." She said surprised.

"I've been surviving without using my points I guess I better use them." He said. "By the way I have this item called King Crab's arm, what's it for?"

"You have to cook it, it of course doesn't cause you to starve but restores health as well." Hailey explained to him. "Depends on the type."

Mario placed the giant crab arm on the table for Hailey to inspect this and imediatly she began moving quickly around the arm checking every nook and cranny while shouting in a different launguage.

"This is going to be stew come back to me later on at dinner time it'll be ready!" She shouted and kicked Mario out the kitchen. Mywithe and Megan were at a coffee table reading books and checking maps of the dungeon they were in.

"Any results?" He asked them Mywithe put a map down and looked up at him.

"Based on info results and examination of the dungeon we're facing a boss called the Crystal Fortress." Megan said.

"Also based on the enemies this kind of boss is either metal or rock hopefully its rock as we may stand a chance againist such a monster." Mywithe added. "But we'll do more research you just rest."

In the forest Sol and Pataknight had splitted up for hunting Pataknight hunted along side of a riverbank hoping he could catch a few fish as well. He waited for prey to walk his way until he heard a branch break.

He rolled out onto the opening and behind him was his assasin.

"Sol, you traitor." He muttered. Sol laughed and put his knife away but Pataknight saw something different, this guy had shifty eyes.

"You think I'm Sol, my brother's a coward I should've stabbed you earlier but I need to know more about you." The imposter growled. "I've assisinated many other players but by far your the only ones who caught me."

"Are you just going to stand there talking, or do you know how to use those swords?." Pataknight said getting mad.

Pheniox laughed and pulled out two swords with back-handed grips. "I'll show you the true power of Pheniox, now how to kill you." He replied.

"Good, lets hope this doesn't provide a momentary diversion." Pataknight said pulling out his knife. "Though I doubt it won't."

**Chapter 5 I know this chapter is a bit boring but I'm just trying to introduce all the O.C's but more O.C's are needed feel free to add as many as you want but please make them human-like even mystical creatures but I can't work with animal O.C's they're hard for me. **

** Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser all belong to Nintendo we have no right to them.**

**O.C's are listed in the following order.**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**

**Mywithe Unudhu- **

**Ulysses **-**Fonavan-** **geddiknight**

**Pataknight- LordPataknight0509**

**Hailey- me**

**Megan McGee- Glumshanks **

**Sol Frost-**

**Phenoix Frost- seekerofsols**

**Appearing O.C's**

**Bill Nye- Jobber Clobber**

**Ginger- SuperGuest **

**Please Read, Review, enjoy and join**


	6. Chapter 5

The forest was quiet the only thing both Pataknight and Pheniox heard was the sound of the stream and the wind blowing past the tree.

"Seems like we got quiet a showdown here." Pheniox said holding his blades ready to strike.

"We all know who's gonna win." Pataknight replied flipping his knife, he didn't have time to open his menu and get a sword but the knife was all he needed.

With one quick strike Pheniox found a red wound on his cheek and Pataknight a gash on his side.

"You bastard, thought you were quick enough huh!" Pheniox growled watching Pataknight buckle in pain and hold his side. "Assassins plan before we do!" He kicked Pataknight in the face and stabbed him once more in the arm.

"Argh." Pataknight managed to mutter holding in the pain. He looked at the blade a two-sided back hand sword made for quick encounters. He pulled out the blade and kicked Pheniox away from him. "And bloody soldiers know how to fight." He said and grabbed Pheniox by the hair and put his head in the stream.

"Fu... bas." Pheniox shouted as his face was held underwater.

"What was that mate?! You're thristy well then drink up!" Pataknight held his head in longer but Pheniox didn't drown so easy.

He felt the assassins hand try to grab him but they went for his belt and pulled out the knife and stabbed Pataknight in the chest. Pheniox got out of the water his face boiling with rage as Pataknight was back up.

"Sick move." He muttered wiping his face then he pulled out his swords once more

"Why the hell didn't you drown." Pataknight said feeling the pain in his chest.

"Don't die so easily!" Pheniox shouted and lunged at Pataknight cutting his tigh. He turned around and this time stabbed him in the back. "Game over for you buddy!" He whispered in Pataknight's ear.

"Im-" Pataknight gasped then collapsed on the floor, the room he in was black but the floor was grass and the air was filled with such a beautiful sound his vision slowly blurred.

Pheniox walked away from the battle. "Strange no exp." He said and turned around just in time for a arrow to whiz past his face but getting him accross the cheek. "What hell?!"

"Just in time as well." Sol said stepping out of the forest. "Hello brother long time no see." he said pretending to tip his hat. Pheniox growled watching Pataknight slowly get back up.

"Thought.." He only said and threw his knife at Pheniox's throat both of them collapsed but Pheniox's body was carried in the river.

"Pataknight!" Sol said picking up his ally and began to drag him out of the forest. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"Dueling." He muttered in a reply.

"What was Pheniox doing here? Why was he killing others." Sol asked himself. They both exited the forest and Pataknight was able to walk again.

"Thanks Sol that was close back there."

Mario woke up in his room by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Someone get it!" Mario shouted drowsily. The knocking continued. "The door!" He shouted. He sighed and went to open it.

"Hello," A girl said happily, she was no older than three she had purple eyes, pale skin, and long black hair. "have you seen my daddy? Tamarind?"

Mario's mouth hung. "Daddy?" It took him a while to regain his mind. "Yes, I have he's at the harbors not far from New Town."

"And your sending a three year old alone eh?" Megan said looking up from her book. Mario sighed as he walked a energetic child down to the harbors where a pirate would surely kill him.

"I'm so excited this world is so fun! Have you seen the items on sale?! Where's the big castle?!" She shouted so many questions and moved so quickly from display windows of each shops.

"We're here." Mario said stopping at Tamarind's ship as soon as he stopped the cannons aimed at him.

"Daddy!" The girl shouted running up the steps in a flash as soon as Mario turned around one cannon fired missing him. "Alright I won't move." He said to the cannons as they aligned themselves aiming at him once more. It was still dusk the sun setting across the sea made Mario feel easy almost forgeting four cannons were pointing at him.

"Ginger what are you doing here?"He heard Tamarind say.

"That guy in red helped me here." Ginger replied Mario gulped. Now Tamarind was at the rails staring down at the plumber.

"You did what?!" He shouted and jumped down and pulled down his sword once again.

"Did what?" Mario asked looking around for a decent weapon.

"Tamarind! Ginger!" A new voice said. Mario and the cannons turned to look at a girl with pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes with glasses run over to them.

"Renée?" Tamarind said confused.

"Sorry Tamarind me and Ginger logged in a few days ago. I went to the market to buy some fish and Ginger sort of ran off." Renée replied.

"And you brought my daughter here." Tamarind facepalmed. "Why?"

"Was it a bad idea?" Renée asked Mario looked at them awkwardly.

"You ditz!" Tamarind shouted about to explode. "At least I can see Ginger again, you do know we're trapped here." He said calming down.

"We are?" Renée tilted her head.

"Can I leave?" Mario asked but a cannon shot Mario missing him again.

"No, Ginger!" Tamarind shouted. Ginger popped up on the rails. "Get down here and meet my old friend." Mario got up and looked at the three.

"Hello Renée." Ginger said to the other girl.

"Not her you goof." Tamarind sighed.

"Hello my name is Ginger." She said to Mario this time.

"Mario, nice to meet you." He replied.

"If you don't mind we're going to your new house tonight for dinner." Tamarind said. "As for you Renée and Ginger stay aboard with me." Tamarind said getting back on his boat.

Later that night the three came just as Tamarind said and Hailey had prepared the arm in a stew filled with sausage, spices, corn, and vegstables after the dinner they all sat in the living room of their new home Tamarind tried introducing Ginger but it went wrong.

"Ok Ginger this is Hailey say hi." Tamarind told her.

"OK if you say so, hello daddy." She told her father instead.

"Good job," He sighed. "this time tell her not me." He turned her around. Mario looked at everyone enjoying themselves in this virtual world living regular lives.

"Too be honest I like this world." Mywithe said. "Hunting, scavenging, and living its like the real world."

"I get ya'" Sol said. "Here we don't have to worry about a thing."

"Yes we do." Hailey said but Pataknight shushed her.

"I mean its like mid-evil times we're brave explorers!" Megan added. Mario watched everyone he knew what Hailey meant. They were all in hospitals in real life in machines how much loner would it be when those doctors remove the machines, that was the only thing keeping them alive.

The body was dragged to the edge of a waterfall there he woke up with a knife in his hand. "I told that bastard," Pheniox said watching as the wound on his neck formed into a decent scar. "I don't die so easy."

**Sorry its sorta short but my little sister is in charge of this boss so I am leaving that part up to her. **

**Disclaimer: ****Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser all belong to Nintendo we have no right to them.**

**O.C's are listed in the following order.**

**O.C's are listed in the following order.**  
**Tamarind**  
**Ginger**  
**Renee- SuperGuest**  
**Mywithe Unudhu- **  
**Ulysses -Fonavan- geddiknight**  
**Pataknight- LordPataknight0509**  
**Hailey- me**  
**Megan McGee- Glumshanks **  
**Sol Frost-**  
**Phenoix Frost- seekerofsols**

**Appearing O.C's**

**Bill Nye- Jobber Clobber**  
**Feel free to join but please read and review it helps us allot**


	7. Chapter 6

Another morning rose in the world of Solaria Mario looked at the sun as it rose from the horizon. Solaria was a floating island Mario wondered how day and night had even worked, maybe Bowser had set up some sort of system with the real world.

"Bowser is in charge of this world," Mario thought. "he must be very powerful, once we reach floor 100 we have to be ready."

"Power, such a strong word used in many terms."Pataknight said startling him. "Power, every man craves it. Some fight til the last drop of their blood but never understanding how to hold it and it leads it to slip through their fingers."

"What are you trying to say?" Mario asked very confused.

"Mario, tell me this what will happen when fear meets you?" Pataknight asked putting his hands behind his back and staring at the sun.

"I'm Mario, fear is little to me." He replied confident.

"Lies, every man fears but I know when the time comes fear will trap you in a corner. Will you keep that confident grin? Would you fight back against it or would you let it trample over you?" Pataknight said getting serious by each question. "I know what will happen you'll have power, when fear comes we all will unleash the inner monster inside of us. We're all monsters you see behind flesh, bones, and organs, beyond the brain of one lies a cage inside is anger and hatred slowly forming into the monster we always have been. When the time comes you'll see it." With that Pataknight walked away.

"Mario our raid against the Crystal Fortress is ready and the other guilds have already departed to clear the dungeon." Mywithe said standing straight.

"Alright get everyone ready we are heading out now." Mario annouced inside. Everyone put on their gear and packed their stuff.

"The Crystal Fortress we're coming for it." Luigi said fastening his belt and putting his sword in his scabbard.

"All ready." Mywithe said.

"Me too." Megan said.

"Always ready." Sol put his arrows in his quiver.

"Ready to give a boss a beating of his lifetime." Tamarind said with Ginger and Renée, who was armed with a bow.

The cave itself was amazing many crystals had formed around and Ulysses called the whole place a "giant geode" the group had defeated more Miners and Crazymen as well as a few Golems and other monsters.

Alas the group came to a halt at a giant wooden door, the boss room they quietly opened the door and everyone stopped and shields went up in formation and spears bristled supporting the defenses.

"Alright everyone hold!" Someone shouted. The room was made of pure crystals long, thick, sharp spikes of crystals stuck everywhere around the room, a column of pillars lead straight to the next door but in front was a statue made of pure purple crystal in the shape of a turtle a fortress on it's back.

"The Crystal Fortress." Luigi said raising his new knife in a defensive position.

"Bloody hell its big." Pataknight stared at the giant.

"Forward! Advance!" A leader shouted, the defensive line moved toward the fortress slowly.

"Careful everyone in my group stick close." Mario whispered to them.

"Got it." Megan whispered Sol gave him a "OK" sign while the others nodded.

"Archers fire!" The leader shouted the archers let their arrows soar into the sky but they deflected off the giant then it's eyes shot open.

"Its awake!" Mywithe shouted.

"Defenses hold!" The leader shouted as the Crystal Fortress walked towards them. The cannons and other guns on it's back began moving and aiming themselves at the players.

"Oh shit! Take cover!" Sol shouted hiding behind a pillar just in time avoiding cannon shots the offensive units hit the Crystal Fortress uselessly.

"No use he's as hard as a rock!" Megan shouted holding her slingshot. Luigi peeked out and saw Miners running on the Crystal Fortress back arming the guns.

"Guys that's just a tank." Luigi said.

"Oh yeah, hard from the outside but weak on the inside." Mario said. "We need to find a way to get in there."

"Impossible, with all those guns we can't even get close." Mywithe replied not far from them Tamarind pulled up a cannon laughing as he aimed it.

"Fire!" He shouted. The cannon let out a roar as it shot the large ball with such force the Crystal Fortress almost tipped over.

"That's it Tamarind cover us!" Sol shouted. The Miners turned their attention towards Tamarind until one was shot by an arrow.

"You got dominated dirt eater!" Pataknight shouted with a sentry turret by him. "Go! We got you guys covered!" He shouted fiddling with his turret.

"Come on lets go!" Mario shouted everyone got out from cover and ran towards the Fortress avoiding bullets and arrows while Tamarind and Pataknight fought back with their weapons. Sol and the archers now regrouped behind the monster and fired arrows at it's undefended hind legs.

"Rope!" Megan shouted to a player, he nodded and gave her a long grappling hook. "Get ready." She whispered swinging the hook like a lasso, she tossed it and managed to get it caught on one of the Fortress' doors.

"Alright men climb!" Luigi shouted the cannons on both sides fired making it hard for everyone to climb on.

"Reload!" Tamarind shouted to Renee while Ginger hid behind him. Ulysses roared as he swing his large club cracking a leg.

"Ulysses watch out!" Sol shouted pushing the giant Koopa out of the way before he was crushed. "Nice one be careful next time." He told him.

"Look a staircase." A archer said and it was true in the back of the shell was a staircase the Crystal Fortress was nothing but a tank for the Miners.

"Quick get up there and help." Sol shouted to them. He quickly ran up the steps startling a few Miners along with way but he killed them before they could even raise their weapons.

"Its getting weaker!" Luigi shouted watching the Crystal Fortress tipping over. Right as the players were getting too cocky taking down the giant slowly they heard a loud groan.

"Hold!" The captain shouted the defense lines raised their shields and awaited. Mario felt the back of the turtle's shell rumble.

"Guys.." Megan said looking down. The floor beneath them began to crack.

"This isn't the boss, it's a layer!" Mwithe shouted. "Everyone get off now!" Everyone quickly got off the boss' back and ran to reinforce the defenses. The turtle fell down defeated while fortress on his back was still moving.

"Mario!" He heard someone shout his name he spotted Luigi pinned under the large body of the defeated Crystal Fortress.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted without thinking he ran towards his brother.

"Mario!" Megan shouted behind him but he didn't stop the fortress finally finished revealing its true form the boss had crystal made legs that seemed like machines, a wrecking ball dangled from a hook, a mouth had formed and it had red glowing eyes.

"Holy-" Renée mumbled in fear "Union the Moving Fortress" a name ID said above the boss.

"You know I liked it better when he was slow." Pataknight interupted the silence. Union's roar was loud making everyone shut their ears.

"Scatter!" Mywithe shouted watching as Union swung his wrecking ball knocking away the players defense.

"Fire!" Tamarind ordered, the cannon shot down a pillar causing it to and on Union but it did little harm nor tipped him off balance. He turned his attention towards the trio and aimed his cannons.

"Watch it!" Hailey shouted pushing them away leaving the cannon behind to be destroyed by the volley of enemy fire.

"Cover Mario!" Sol shouted regrouping his archers. "Prepare for fire!" He shouted. Union now turned his attention towards Pataknight and destroyed his sentry gun.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted running as fast as he coud avoiding Union's blazing bullets and giant spiked mechanical feet.

"Fire!" Sol could be heard the sky was filled with arrows and impaled themselves in Union the boss looked down at Mario then Luigi.

"Mario watch out!" Megan shouted running to help him but for Mario the room became silent with a final plea and Union's roar Luigi was vaporized by the boss. Mario heard voices echoing in his head but they were fuzzy and slow.

"Ulysses now!" Mywithe shouted to his partner with a mighty throw he launched Mywithe with such force he caused Union to stagger and Megan to save Mario.

Union roared once more deafening anyone in range before he stood up again Ulysses howled in anger and charged at the boss with his club raised in the air making Union stagger again another player lunged and attacked the other leg but this one seemed new.

He had a red bandanna around his forehead, sleeveless camoflauged jacket and pants, and something on his left eye. "Die you bastard!"He shouted punching Union's other foot this time making him fall completely on his back.

"Who the hell is that?" Tamarind muttered checking his name ID.

"It says Soltero." Ginger squinted her eyes. The warrior's left eye glowed and relased a beam that pierced through Union's left eye. The boss roared and vanished.

"Where the hell did he go?" Ulysses grunted.

_"Congratulation you beat the Crystal Fortress." _A banner displayed where Luigi had died.

**Ja, I know people will be mad at me but as I told brother I have plans and it all adds up to my plot but I hope you enjoyed and please review and join. Disclaimer: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Bowser do not belong to me but to Nintendo.**

**O.C's are listed in the following order.**

**Tamarind**

**Ginger**

**Renee- SuperGuest**

**Mywithe Unudhu- **

**Ulysses **-**Fonavan-** **geddiknight**

**Pataknight- LordPataknight0509**

**Hailey- me**

**Megan McGee- Glumshanks **

**Sol Frost-**

**Phenoix Frost- seekerofsols**

**Soltero- Soltero Italian**

**Appearing O.C's**

**Bill Nye- Jobber Clobber**

**alex storm- seekerofsols**


	8. Chapter 7

The groups escaped the dungeons their normal drills were to count each member to find out who was lost in combat but most of them were gone.

"My archer squad lost fifteen men in one boss." Sol mumbled after counting his archers.

"Soltero right?" Megan asked the player he only nodded and continued walking. "What group are you in?" She asked as he walked.

"None, I work alone groups only slow you down." He turned around.

"Leave him Megan," Mywith told her. "He'll come back." Ulysses and the others laid down on the grass taking a break from the battle.

"Mario," Tamarind said watching Mario fall face first in the grass. Everyone remained quiet not even mentioning Luigi and resumed their duties.

"Now what should we do?" Sol whispered to the others.

"I would say we should visit the dungeon but Mario isn't really in the mood for even moving." Mywithe replied.

"We should take it easy today, visit the villages enjoy our time here in the world of Solaria." Renee added.

Megan sighed and rubbed her temples. "Alright lets take it easy." Everyone departed to the village the floor was nice it had grassy fields, lakes for fishing, a forest life.

"Alright everyone take it easy today." Mario said trudging towards the village with Sol.

"I know a good blacksmith here wanna go visit him?" Sol asked as they walked through the village.

"Yeah, sure." Mario shrugged. The village was very loud and full of NPC's and players walking about the medieval theme really calmed Sol down but he knew Mario was in pain and he couldn't do much.

"Here we are." Sol said stopping Mario in front of a watermill cabin. "My friend Alex owns the armory we're good friends.

The two stopped in front of a watermill home with oil drums on the side of the house and operating smokestacks. They walked around back to a shed where inside another player who wore a black fireproof apron over his red shirt and dark blue, and a bandanna covered his blonde hair.

"Alex." Sol said but the player didn't hear him until two or three more times. They went inside and Mario was appalled by the wide assortment of weapons.

"I'm a blacksmith I opened this shop a month ago." Alex said throwing his apron back in his inventory. "So far business is good. What brings you two here?"

"Well," Sol took his sword and tossed it to Alex for examination.

"Hmmm, you've chipped the blade, your sword has attack points deducted." Alex opened the sword's stats.

"Do you if revival is possible?" Mario asked out of the blue. Alex looked around as if someone were listening.

"Why do you ask?"

"I lost my brother and knowing Bowser he had to place an item to do so." Mario replied.

"Luckily I heard of such a item, Death be Upon." Alex said sitting back in his chair.

"Death be Upon? How can we find it." Sol asked.

"It's not a monster drop but an event item." Alex explained. "On floor 14 you must complete the Easter Egg 'Free us from the Games of Death' after your given an item, but that's just rumors." Mario got up quickly and looked at the wall of weapons.

"I reckon you're going?" Sol asked Mario nodded it was that or die trying.

Tamarind took Ginger back to the first floor to begin to train her since a slingshot wouldn't be effective if a time of danger had ever came.

"Alright Ginger if you want to be like yer ol' dad listen carefully." Tamarind said opening his inventory and pulled out a wooden buckler and a shortsword. "You'll be learning to operate with a sword and shield."

"Your teaching a three year-old to use a sword!" Renée shouted on the ship.

"Shut up Renée and resume cooking!" Tamarind said but deep inside he knew that he wouldn't be able to protect Ginger nor would the others because whatever lurked underneath them could wipe them all out.

"Daddy?" Ginger said bringing Tamarind back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Daddy was just thinking." He sighed looking down at his daughter.

"Are you OK?" She asked him worried.

"Yes, now." He cleared his throat. "You're only level five the others are much higher we will train here to bring you up a few and that way you can learn to fight." He said clasping his hand.

"Yes sir!" She shouted but tripped on her shield.

"Alright, the enemies here don't have much attack power, so lets get used to this place." The captain told his daughter as a boar spawned.

"My first en- ino- my." She said trying to say "enemy"

"Do your best." Tamarind said pulling out his musket ready to support her. The wild pig squealed and the first thing Ginger did was run away. "Hey where are you going!" He shouted running after her.

Soltero walked down the grassy plains already to the next dungeon both fists clenched and ready for combat by as far as he knew there is no enemy nor player that had tried stopping him.

"The map must be messed up." Soltero told himself checking his map but the map only displayed the villages but no dungeon entrance.

"Nope I doubt it ain't." Said a large man with a dirt gray beard and protective armor he looked more like a Viking than a Solaria player.

"Move aside, my business doesn't have to do with you." Soltero said trying to move aside.

"You don't get this floor there is no dungeon but we block the door to the next floor." The Viking said pushing him back. "Scram if you love yer life." He laughed with his friends next to him.

"I warned you." Soltero replied getting up and equipped his machetes.

"Hoh, men we will pillage the village right after we deal with this wee lad." The Viking laughed and stood up behind him his army got up and grabbed the weapons.

Soltero looked at the army then he gritted his teeth. "I warned you to allow me to pass but I guess your foul odor blocked my words." He raised his blades and lunged at the army of giants.

Back at the armory Alex explained the floor never had a dungeon but the group of enemies who called themselves the Nemesis force blocked the exit and they raided the villages for gold.

"Many other player have went down but then again who would want to fight the Nemesis." Alex said stirring his drink with a straw.

"We need to finish the game and I need to find Peach." Mario said.

"As well as to revive Luigi but an army we stand no chance." Sol said putting his knife away. It was quiet until the items on the shelves began to shake.

"Oh well here they come." Alex said picking up a large one-handed sword and a kite shield.

"You seem calm." Mario said getting up and pulling his sword out.

"It's just natural." He replied back waiting at the door.

"What are you doing aren't you going out there?!" Sol shouted but Alex shook his head.

"Nope my shop needs to be protected." Alex said throwing his drink on the counter.

"Come on." Mario said leading Sol out the door and into the fields. The others were already there armed and ready.

"Sol get your archers in formation." Mywithe said getting his new iron lance ready.

"Soltero is out there fighting we need to assist him." Megan told everyone.

"The villages Safe Zone is keeping them away from us but it will fade eventually." Alex said joining them.

"I don't care about any tactics I just wanna go to war!" Pataknight shouted.

"That's strange normally that wanna be leader shows up and bosses us around." Sol thought.

"Attention!" Said the annoying voice that had been bossing them around the whole entire time.

"I swear I hate that guy." Mywithe muttered and hid in his Koopa shell.

"We about to fight a army of giants now I hope you heap of coal are ready for a burning because I doubt not every one of you will see tomorrows daylight again!" The captain shouted. "My name is Commander Grimm, for all you newbies out there I hope you know I am in charge of the most elite clan."

"Pft, Grimm." Mywithe said within his shell.

"Now who said that?!" He shouted walking over to Mario. Grimm's features are what shocked Mario red hair and eyes, red and black armor, and a spiked shield and serated long-sword and very muscular.

"Shit." Mywithe shouted still hiding.

"W-well you s-see." Mario stuttered thinking of a lie.

"It was my pet." Ulysses interrupted and kicked Mywithe away before he could begin shouting.

Grimm grunted and sighed. "Next time keep your pet muzzled or else he'll be stew for my clan." He said and walked back to the frontlines.

"Grimm, from the Crusaders clan they're elite and high leveled I wouldn't want to mess with them." Alex informed them. "The Safe Zone is almost gone get ready."

The players with frontlines stood at the borders of the Safe Zone in a phalanx formation awaiting for battle, Sol's archers were scattered everywhere; on hills, hidden in trees, or on buildings. Mario's group stayed behind the phalanx Mario felt a bit scared himself, a group of players against a army of giants as tall as statues.

"Hold your lines!" Grimm barked a order. At last the Safe Zone broke and the Nemesis Giants were inside the village.

Soltero was sent flying into a NPC's home after a giant hit him with a tree size club.

"Soltero!" Hailey shouted and ran over to help him but he kicked aside the rubble and stepped back into the open with the others.

"Hold!" Grimm shouted awaiting.

"I'm fine." Soltero said before anyone could say a word. "But I dropped my blades back in the middle of the field."

"Hold!" Grimm ordered as the giants were already close to them. One giant bellowed at the fire wall of the phalanx, smacked it aside sending players to the air.

"Fire!" Sol shouted to his archers. His archers fired volleys of arrows of many assortments and they sticked on the Nemesis' armor while lucky ones found chinks

Megan quickly climbed up the building firing metal at the giants eyes, she jumped building from building hitting them with metal pellets a giant roared in pain as a pellet managed to pierce through his eye. "Bulls-eyes." She punched the air and jumped to another building dodging the giant's club.

Pataknight moved aside to avoid being smashed he ducked and pointed his sword in the air as a giant lowered his foot ontop of him.

"Ow my foot." The giant shouted like a child and that gave Pataknight a chance to climb on top of him and begin stabbing him like an angry wasp. "You bug!" He shouted smacking himself hoping to hit Pataknight.

"Shoes would be useful every once in while." He laughed feeling the giant fall down to the ground.

Sol shot arrows behind a giant's calf and used them for ladders, he scurried to the giant's eyes, pulled out his knife and stabbed it straight through the pupils. "You won't be seeing from that." He thought and jumped to his other eye doing the same to it.

Dodging a giant's blade Hailey quickly ran up the blade's sharp edge and stabbed it in the throat. Ulysses aimed Mywithe like a cannon then threw him to help Hailey with the force of Ulysses throw Mywithe used his lance and pierced through the giant's head.

Other players were supporting the offensives by stabbing giant's feet or throw items at them in support. Alex pulled out his sword and jumped on a giant as it passed. "Your not going to like what I'm about

"You," Soltero shouted to Ulysses. "Toss me!" Ulyesses nodded and picked up Soltero.

"Where to?" He asked.

"The mouth." Soltero smiled pulling out two swords, Ulyesses nodded and threw Soltero with his idea in action Soltero flew in the giants mouth and slid down it's throat. Soltero held his breath and stabbed the giant's throats.

Alex watched the giant Soltero was in gag trying to spit out Soltero but after a while it disappeared and Soltero fell to the ground with a grin. "Talk about sore throats." Alex chuckled.

Mario's team regrouped a few had lost their weapons Megan was out of slingshot ammo and was using an axe, Sol held his Woodland Ambush Knife, and Soltero was wet.

"Too many of them." Ulysses shouted over the battle cries.

"We need to defeat that one." Soltero pointed at the bearded giant. "His name is Nemesis I'm sure if he goes down they'll retreat."

"Let's hope your right." Mario said. "Because we're all tired." The group ran under the feets of giants and by battles in order to reach the bearded giant.

"Foolish humans I am Gigathor, lord of the mountains you'll all be groveling at my feet after I'm done with you." He laughed.

"Well we have confirmed his name." Megan said as she ran with the group. "He's the eigth's floor boss as well."

"Yo'!" Patanight shouted throwing a grapple hook and grabbed ahold of Gigathor's shin guards and gave the rope to Mario. "See ya'" He nodded at Mario.

"Wait." Mario shouted before he was carried off but he knew what to do, climb and defeat Gigathor in order to stop the battle.

"Everyone lets give Mario some support." Soltero pulled out a pickaxe from his inventory and slammed the sharp edge in Gigathor's foot.

"You insects!" He bellowed and stabbed the ground with his sword.

"Yo' ya' missed me!" Megan taunted him. She climbed on top of a building while the others remained on the ground giving Mario a distraction.

"Ulysses smash his other foot we gotta slow this sucker down." Mywithe shouted to his friend. The Giant Koopa nodded and pulled out his large stone hammer, grinning he smashed Gigathor's toe.

"Setting up a Sentry give me some time!" Pataknight shouted building his sentry gun on top of a roof. After it was set up he opened the Sentry's menu a and began upgrading.

Mario watched everyone down bellow fighting off Gigathor by attacking his foot it did slow down the giant but also nearly caused him to fall but back in the outskirts the others were still fighting.

But it still wasn't enough all they were doing was frustrating the slogging giant.

"I hope Soltero was right." Mario thought as he reached the back of Gigathor's neck. "Now is my chance." He unshealthed his sword and became scaling up the giant's neck slashing and cutting it then stabbing it into the back of the giant's head, he grabbed ahold of Gigathor's greasy beard and ran along his neck slitting his neck.

"Yay!" Hailey shouted down below the others stopped fighting to see a small person defeating a giant boss with only a sword. Mario roared in rage as he finished cutting Gigathor's neck and the battle itself.

**Sorry for the late update I got a new laptop on the internet but here's the new chapter hope u enjoy****. Disclaimer: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Bowser do not belong to me but to Nintendo.**

**O.C's are listed in the following order.**

**Tamarind**

**Ginger**

**Renee- SuperGuest**

**Mywithe Unudhu- **

**Ulysses **-**Fonavan-** **geddiknight**

**Pataknight- LordPataknight0509**

**Hailey- me**

**Megan McGee- Glumshanks **

**Sol Frost-**

**Phenoix Frost- seekerofsols**

**Soltero- Soltero Italian**

**alex storm- seekerofsols**

**Appearing O.C's**

**Jared- Minecraft fan**


	9. Chapter 8

The village was still burning after the battle had ended the players imediately relocated at another nearby village. Moments after they arrived they all feasted at a luxury inn.

"A luxury inn?" Mario reread the message in his inbox.

"In celebration of the great battle of Minor village all players are invited to a celebration in the luxury inn. Directions are in the map coordinated below." On the bottom of the message was a screenshot displaying a map of a large inn.

"Luxury inn?! Are we going!" Megan shouted breaking down a door.

"I really don't know." Mario thought.

"I am staying." Pataknight said walking in the room. "I have little tolerance for parties so I'll stay here maybe go hunt and fish. After all we need to eat or else our real bodies can be hurt." By now not everyone knew of what was occurring in the real world but Mario knew everyone was in a hospital under machines while news media raved about the deaths each day as a player died in Solaria.

Mario turned out going to the party alone the other chose to stay at home or got shopping for new equipment. Mario stopped in front of a large white marble inn that must've costed allot of money to stay one night.

"Mario! Ya' made it." Grimm said leading Mario inside. Mario looked around at everyone, they were all well dressed in various types of battle armor from different real eras Greek gladiators, mid-eval knights, samurais, and all other types.

But what caught his attention was Sol and Alex talking to someone then they signaled Mario to follow them. Mario followed the two up the stairs and into the inn's Terrance. The roof was meant for couple it had a picnic blankets scattered in the green grass, benches, and a large fountain in the middle over looking the horizon of the floor and the sunset was amazing, even though a burning city was not far from them.

"What are you up to?" Mario asked. Alex looked uneasy and Sol took out his knife and sat down on a chair.

"Sit down. We need to talk." Sol replied. Mario nervously sat down across from him.

"We have received intel from a info broker about the next boss." Sol began.

"Very interesting intel." Alex added.

"What?"

"A player was reported to have left to the next dungeon, it was a girl with pink armor, long blonde hair, and blue eyes." Sol continued and Mario already knew it was her.

"Peach! She's here?!" Mario shot up knocking over a table.

"Yes, but that was a few days ago before the giants blocked the door to the next dungeon." Alex said.

"Days ago? After we lost Luigi, Peach was there wasn't she?!" Mario shouted but both of them looked at the floor.

"She was." Sol answered. "But none of us knew until now we thought you had seen her."

"I didn't!" Mario interrupted. "Get everyone ready we're on our way to the next floor!" Mario ordered.

"Right now?! We almost lost everyone after facing the giants we need rest!" Sol shouted in outrage.

"Also everyone's weapons stats have depleted if we continue our weapons can break or our armor can be destroyed we can't risk that." Alex sighed in frustration. Mario looked down at the valley.

"Tomorrow morning we leave. No questions asked and no buts." He said and left back down stairs. Grimm noticed him and gave him a smile.

"I see your group is slowing you down. Why not join my clan we're more elite than that group you call a team." He said patting Mario's shoulder. "Think about it you can have the gold, the women, the fame all you have to do is say yes and it' all yours."

Mario hesitated. "I could move much more faster, I could save Peach today and defeat the boss easily if I join."

"I see your thinking about my proposal. I am a fair king-" Grimm said but he shut his mouth on the last part.

"What?" Mario looked up at him. Grimm already had sweat forming on his forehead.

"As a clan leader." He quickly replied. "Join us and you can have all the things you desire the most." After that Mario returned back to the first floor and back home. He couldn't face the others as soon as he arrived so he decided to go straight to bed.

When morning arrived Mario's group was the first to explore the dungeons.

"Floor 6." Mywithe checked his map then he looked confused. "Known as Candy land?"

"Impossible." Soltero grunted and kicked open the doors only to find a land actually made from sweets and food.

"This is a child's dream."

"Hey guys!" Someone shouted right behind them. Mario turned around watching someone run to them, it was another player who wore a brown leather jacket, blue pants, and the shirt under his jacket had been cut open revealing a scar on his chest, and had brown hair.

"Who are you?" Pataknight asked pointing his shovel at the player's throat as he stopped to take a break.

"My name is Jared, I would like to join you on the next dungeon." He replied and pulled out his weapon. "I'm a gunner."

"Let me see that." Alex said checking the weapon. "A 1861 rifle, it has incredible accuracy but 30 to 35 damage, a little bit more higher since all firearms in this game are underpowered but the headshots can be a one kit kill."

"Thanks glad to know." Jared said taking his rifle back. They faced many of the worst monsters they could ever put in Solaria but by noon Mario and the others stopped inside of the boss room in the middle was a giant loaf of a bread, it was the size of a bus but it had green and yellow boils growing on it and it was covered with mold.

"Wow I thought we'd fight a giant cheeseburger." Soltero slowly put his machetes away.

"This can't be right. The boss here is a mold loaf of bread." Mario examined the room but nothing else was there except a few towers made from preztels and a red soda that looked like lava.

"Keep your guards up!" Grimm shouted raising his shield. "Defense team move up."

"I'll get the archers in the towers." Sol signaled his archers to the towers.

"Jared join the archers your ranged weapons may be needed as well."

The loaf of bread immediately lashed green tentacles from it's body and a large fanged mouth form. "The Infected." its cursor read, the monster roared and it released a green gas that smell very awful.

"Watch out for it's breathe and the tentacles too!" Mario shouted gagging as he inhaled the hot air.

A volley of arrows soared in the sky and impaled the Infected but did little damage, they were fighting bread.

"Aim for the boils!" Alex shouted blocking a tentacle with his shield. He yelled and sliced an arm off and stabbed the monster, he rolled aside as it released its breathe again.

Grimm and a few others were caught but the others died while he survived his health hadn't even dropped bellow yellow. "Impossible." Mario thought. "The others died but he survived without a scratch."

"Help!" Megan screamed as a tentacle grabbed her foot and lifted her in the air. "You bastard," She growled and pulled out her axe and chopped off the arm, she then slashed the Infected mouth and jumped back before it released it's awful breathe.

"Stay behind me." Jared shouted kicked down a tentacle and stabbing it with his bayonet. Every shot was pure accuracy he bursted open boils and hit down any minion with only one shot.

"Die you piece of wheat!" Hailey shouted popping a boil then a tentacle slammed into her ribcage and sent her hurtling into a jawbreaker.

"Hailey!" Soltero shouted and held down a tentacle that tried to grab her, his eye began to charge to release his laser but he quickly turned just in time to shoot it at the Infected instead.

"I'm ok." Hailey grunted and got up. The monster was tough for a piece of bread.

"It's impossible to beat this thing!" Pataknight shouted restoring his health. Megan and the others were in thr front fighting but the tentacles and smog had kept them away.

"We can't even land a hit!" Jared said firing his rifle but the bullets were absorbed through the bread. Mario looked around for some sort of weakness until then he saw it, the outside was well protected but the inside wasn't it's hallow they can't be eaten.

"Everyone aim for the mouth not the boils!" Mario shouted the archers aimed the best they could for the Infected mouth. "Ulysses get over here I'm gonna need you!" He shouted Ulysses nodded and followed Mario with Mywithe right behind them.

"What now!" Mywithe shouted Mario hoped his idea was right.

"Hold his mouth open!" Mario ordered. The giant Koopa at first couldn't hold the monster's jaw open then Mywithe stabbed the roof off the mouth with his lance and planted the other end to the ground making it open for the archers to hit easily.

"Now!" Grimm shouted and the other players ran towards the monster and began to stab and beat it, the beast roared and disappeared leaving behind and unconscious girl. Everyone began to shout and cheer over their accomplishment but Mario ran over to the girl that was Peach.

"Peach-" Mario shook her but instead someone else grabbed her and out her on his shoulders. "Grimm." he growled.

"Thank you for saving my second in command." Grimm laughed.

"Second in command? No, leave her alone!" Mario got up and pulled out his sword.

"Rules are rules, whenever a player joins a clan he or she must stay in it and are not permitted to be with any other player unless its in combat." Grimm smiled and Mario knew he had seen that smile somewhere, it wasn't the first time someone had ever sneered at him at like that but it couldn't have been him.

** Sorry we haven't posted the wifi is down and school is back in but me and big brother are still typing for our fans. No one judge me but the boss in this chapter was a in fact based on the moldy loaf of bread I found while cleaning the kitchen with big brother. Also Peach, Mario, and Luigi belong to Nintendo.**

**O.C's are listed in the following order.**

**Tamarind**

**Ginger**

**Renee- SuperGuest**

**Mywithe Unudhu-**

**Ulysses **-**Fonavan-** **geddiknight**

**Pataknight- LordPataknight0509**

**Hailey- me**

**Megan McGee- Glumshanks**

**Sol Frost-**

**Phenoix Frost- seekerofsols**

**Soltero- Soltero Italian**

**alex storm- seekerofsols**

**Jared- Minecraft fan**

**Appearing O.C's**

**Violent Jones- Kookylover98**


	10. Chapter 9

The next dungeon was very eerie with tall dark trees, darkness surrounded the group with no light being shown through the trees.

"Floor 7, the Dark Woods." Ulysses raised his lance and ignited the tip for light. "A place where your fears and memories come alive."

"Stay close everyone you never know what could be lurking around the corners." Jared said pointing his rifle everywhere.

Megan screamed and shut off her menu. "Don't open your map either!" She shouted. Mario tilted his head and opened his map and found a horrifying face staring back at him instead of the map.

"The face displays what fears you the most." Pataknight said. "We are on our own here unless we are able to find a floor map item."

Tamarind and the others were back from training Ginger and their levels grew a bit and they were able to join Mario and the rest of the group.

"Now what?" Renee asked sticking close to Tamarind as possible.

"I say we keep going!" Ginger shouted excitedly.

"No way into the dark!" Renee shouted.

"She's afraid of the dark." Mario concluded.

"No I'm not! I don't do well with creepy!" She shouted her face was red in embarrassment.

"Both of you stop!" Grimm shouted leading the others through the woods. "We are gonna set up a camp ground. The maps aren't working so we sent a few scouts to look for the nearby village."

"Where's Peach?!" Mario remembered.

"She's in _my _infirmary tent back at the campground, you can visit her if you like but remember." He leaned in close to Mario's ear. "She's mine."

"You bastard!" Mario lunged at him but Ulysses had caught him. "Let me go!"

"Please pipsqueak save your energy for the boss." Grimm laughed and walked away.

"Lets go." Mario growled and walked to the campsite a few of Grimm's clan members were cutting down trees with axes and building small tents and a wall with the wood. A member pointed them to the infirmary.

"We'll wait here." Jared said and nodded to the others. "Go in there."

Mario walked inside the tent and found Peach sitting up in her cot, he felt happiness for the first time ever since the whole mess had started.

"Mario." She whispered and hugged him. After that Peach explained everything that happened. "I was on my own I didn't know you were here. I was on the third floor when Grimm recruited me, I sorta had a little misunderstanding at first. Then I was elected as co-leader and I can't leave the clan."

"What were you doing on floor 6?" Mario asked.

"I went without orders to the next floor, Grimm knew I was there but then I was swallowed by the Infected. I wanted to clear the game as fast as I can so I can return to the real world but I never knew you were here." She said and hugged him.

"I was too I rushed to the next floor after I heard you were here." Mario told her but then Grimm came inside the tent.

"Peach I see your back to your normal health I need Mario to leave so you can get your rest." He looked at Mario as he spoke.

"I understand." Peach looked down. Mario got up and left with Grimm right behind him.

"Me and my group are staying the night here." He told Grimm who smiled.

"Feel free, we are all trying to clear the game right." Grimm said and walked away. The next hour Mario and the others built there tents while Pataknight, Jared, and Sol went hunting with a few of the other players.

"This place gives me the creeps." Renee said looking around.

"Not me," Hailey said. "I hear their voices they're peaceful not bullies but nice people."

"What?! Who?!" Renee screamed looking around but Hailey's expression had softened to emotionless and her eyes seemed spaced out.*

"They're behind you." She only said Renee screamed and hid inside of her tent and zipped it shut.

"Does your brother know you do that?" Mario sighed. "My group is very strange." Alex and Mywithe were forging new weapons, Soltero was throwing knives at a tree, Megan was chopping down trees.

"Oorah perfect hunting." Pataknight chuckled as he and Jared brought in a large animal.

"What the hell is that?!" Megan gasped stabbing her axe in a stump.

"Don't know but it put up a fight at first we were hunting some types of birds and deer like things then we found this." Sol patted the animal, the beast was very large it had a brown greasy hide, it was the figure of a boar and small brown horns and small legs.

"It was called a Minochorin." A player shrugged.

"We even caught a few of these suckers." Pataknight showed them his back that was covered in what looked like fishes.

"We feast tonight men!" Jared said in a ancient accent. Everyone waited for the food to be prepared and the camp was already complete a wall fortied the whole area and a archers waited in the guards nest for an enemy.

"Mario!" Alex shouted at the forges. He walked over to the blacksmith and looked at the sword he was holding. "This is an Arming Sword, a sword used by the real knights, it has a cruciform hilt and is double side exactly 32 inches."

"Pretty neat." Mario said and lifted the blade and found it surprisingly light. "Wow this is incredible."

"Keep it, you can't be using your short-sword through out the whole entire game." Alex said closing down the forges. Mario thanked him and walked off to see the others.

"What brings ya' here?" Soltero asked punching what seemed like a Solaria made punching bag.

"Just checking on everyone ya' know." Mario gulped he was glad he wasn't the punching bag.

Soltero stopped and looked at Mario. "Ain't that swell." He said sarcastically and punched the bag off its rope and sent it flying into tent. "This game, I feel no need to pass it I like it here no troubles like in the real world. I feel free." He said and sat down on a stump.

"You do?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I can explore here there's no rules, no pollution, or no worries we can do as we want it it's like some sort of paradise." He said and walked into his tent. Mario stopped by Megan next who was hitting cans with her slingshot.

"Is that so?" She replied after Mario told her what Soltero had said.

"Yeah, how do you feel though?" Mario asked her.

"I feel neutral in the real world people are somewhat afraid because of how I look but here I have fans and people aren't afraid of me." Megan said wiping her eyes Mario knew this was an uneasy subject. "Do you know what's it like being feared although your not a bully?"

Mario didn't know what to say pretty much everyone knew him. He walked one to Sol who pretty much didn't say a thing other than "yes" or "whatever". Tamarind seemed a bit busy with Renee and Ginger also Hailey was cooking and Jared was cleaning his rifle.

"Nien!" Hailey shouted to the other kitchen staff while she was cooking.

"One target, one shot, one kill." Jared said as he cleaned the barrel.

"You're really skilled with that." Mario said sitting by him.

"Thanks at first I wanted to be some sort of swordsman but when I found this in a monster drop I used it and found it pretty powerful." Jared replied. "It's not easy being a gunner since you always need to aim for the head and monsters wear helmets or are armored at points but, I always kill them." He continued and looked through the rifle's sights. Mario was lucky they were allies. After everyone ate they went to sleep in hope they could explore if morning ever came.

It was midnight and Pataknight was patroling the bottom of the wall by foot then he heard a cracking sound then he was tackled into the woods.

"I told you I don't die easy." Pheniox said and pulled out the knife Pataknight used to stab him in the throat.

"I see and you are relentless." Pataknight kicked him in the chest and then in the face. Pheniox threw the knife hitting Pataknight in the foot, he then tossed Pataknight over the wall and into the empty forges.

"This never gets old." He chuckled walking over to Pataknight who was recovering from crashing into a stack of swords, he smacked Pheniox with the first item he was able to get, a wooden branch then he kicked him toward the burning coal.

"This doesn't either!" Pataknight growled and slammed Pheniox's face into the hot coal. Pheniox grunted and flipped Pataknight over thus burning Pataknight's hand. Everyone was getting out of their tents to see the fight.

"Die!" Pheniox growled stabbing Pataknight in the leg with his sword then he was smacked in the face with a pot. Pataknight limped over and stuck Pheniox's face back in the coal then into a bucket of water.

"You like that huh?!" He shouted it was all cursing and swearing as they both fought each other it ended with Ulysses knocking both of them out.

"Take both of them into the infirmary but lock up the assassin." Peach said inspecting the damage both of them had caused.

"This isn't so bad." Sol said he enjoyed watching the fight from the archers nest. After the camp was repaired Ginger came out rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Where's daddy?" She asked.

"Tamarind? He's not in the camp, it's too dangerous to go outside of the walls." Mario said. Deep in the woods the captain followed a white light but then he came into a halt.

"Impossible." The pirate said staring at the ghost.

Search teams were deployed quickly because not only wasn't Tamarind missing but the scouts never returned back to base.

Mario and the others stuck close and held their torches up high so no one would get lost. A monster appeared every once in a while but they were dealt with quickly.

Soltero crushed a small monster in the shape of a pumpkin and kicked the body away as it disappeared. "Where is he at?" He said looking around he still saw the torchlights.

"Daddy!" He could hear Ginger shout everyone was shouting his name but Grimm's group searched for the scouting party.

"Mario." Peach whispered appearing behind him, she wore the pink armor he was told of and held a sword and shield but she wore a dress still which didn't seem the fit her defense.

"What are you doing? Won't your leader get mad?" Mario whispered to her.

"No, I can go as I please I am co-leader. Where could your friend be at?" She said quietly.

"We don't know he never wonders off like this." Ginger said gathering tears in her eyes. Mario noticed that Mywithe carrying Hailey with his hand over her mouth.

"She keeps talking to something!" He grunted trying to hold her. "She says the spirits took him."

"Yeah, I think it's a better idea to do that." Mario sighed the forest was dark and it was impossible to see your hand in front of your face without a torch.

"Don't worry," Peach whispered to Ginger. "We'll find your daddy."

Not far from them Tamarind walked slowly to the ghost. "No. I can't believe this." He kept whispered the ghost held her arms out. "Sugar?" He asked and the ghost nodded and the light faded she had long blonde hair, dark purple eyes like Gingers, but wore nothing. Tamarind quickly ran over to her and covered her with his coat, he felt her skin it was cold.

"Tamarind." Soltero said getting into view. He gasped and pulled out his machetes but Tamarind wasn't listening to him.

"Honey, you should see our baby she has grown allot she has your eyes too." He whispered to her.

"Tamarind!" Soltero shouted and Jared appeared out of the forest and aimed his rifle at the women. "Get away from her!"

The captain looked up at them, his eyes were bloodshot from crying. "I have my family back... I have my wife back. Now you want to rip apart my family again? I'll kill you all!"

** In reality my little sister does that a doctor says she sees ghosts its a childs thing or an imaginary friend but whenever I visit a haunted house Hailey does it allot so I doubt its an imaginary friend... she creeps me out at points. The last chapter was supposed to be posted days ago Hailey said she forgot which is quite normal I barely found out when I posted chapter 10 and skipped 9. Disclaimer Mario, Peach, and Luigi all belong to Nintendo not us.**

**O.C's are listed in the following order.**

**Tamarind**

**Ginger**

**Renee- SuperGuest**

**Mywithe Unudhu-**

**Ulysses -Fonavan- geddiknight**

**Pataknight- LordPataknight0509**

**Hailey- me**

**Megan McGee- Glumshanks**

**Sol Frost-**

**Phenoix Frost- seekerofsols**

**Soltero- Soltero Italian**

**alex storm- seekerofsols**

**Jared- Minecraft fan**

**Appearing O.C's**

**Violent Jones- Kookylover98**


	11. Authors Note

**First of all I would like to thank everyone that has joined my story, but lately I have been recieving many flames mainly in PM's now let me say something I have been hearing of this Sword Art Online owned by Reki Kawahara, now I haven't seen the anime only heard of it also I did a little research and found it is similar yes but there are also other stories and even animes similar to this in fact I created this story with my little sister to be based off of my other story The Games of Death, which is a game I want to make and Solaria Other Life is also another you see I want to be a game maker and I wanted to start with a story I never intended to have a "die in the game you die in the real world" type of thing my friend Lankore I intended to have a "trapped in the video game" type of thing but Lankore suggested it and I personally liked the idea I was never copying this anime because I haven't seen it so please I am not copying the anime Solaria is my idea I dream to make the game but i wanted to make a story of it first this idea has been used several times and I just want to make it clear don't think I am mad I am just saying because it really hurts to be honest. Thank you again for joining and reading this. **


End file.
